I Hate Everything
NOTE: This article contains spoilers for the game. As a result, download links have been moved to the first section of the article. I Hate Everything! (Japanese: 全て憎い!, Subete Nikui!) is a fangame of the mobile game Clicker Game Curse Video (Japanese: クリッカーゲーム　呪いのビデオ - 人類滅亡計画!). I Hate Everything! is a collection of 4 unlockable arcade-style games linked together by a short story and the mouse control mechanic. This game is (as of 11 June, 2018) Tangent's most popular post-Vista era game. This game was the first game from Tangent that has a continue feature without requiring the player to save manually. The loading screen is a reference to the VHS rewinding bar. The music that plays during most of the story segments is a simplified remake of one of the pieces from the original clicker game. 'The game may be exited by either pressing Esc ("Quit game?") then clicking "yes", or by going back to the title screen and clicking on "quit". '''Due to a bug in Game Maker 8.0, clicking on the x in the top bar does not exit the game. The game can be found on its page on Game Jolt and Tumblr, and the original clicker game (in Japanese) can be downloaded from Play Store and App Store. A video of the clicker game can be found here (Youtube). Story The game starts off with Noroko crawling out of a TV, who is then greeted by Urara, a spiteful girl who plans to annihilate mankind using Noroko's curse. More of the story is revealed as the player progresses through the game. Throughout most of the game, the story is told in a visual novel style. Most parts of the story may be revisited at any time once unlocked by clicking on the question mark symbols. The story originally was going to have a creepy ending where Noroko crawls out of the shrine maiden's TV at night when she's asleep, but it was thought that it did not make much sense, and was switched for the current ending, even though Tangent admits they had difficulty coming up with a less clichéd/cheesy ending. Gameplay The first 2 games are a compilation of 2 ideas Tangent had for standalone games. The first game is a clone of Tapper, but placed vertically. A Tapper-style game was originally planned to be designed as a ''Kin'iro Mosaic fangame, but it was never completed. The background music chosen for this game is inspired by the Little Einsteins episode Annie and the Little Toy Plane where the Little Einsteins travel in a busy city as they try to dodge cars while riding to Mozart's Symphony No. 40. The second game is a clone of Arkanoid/Touhou 1. While Tangent has made a number of breakout clones as their earliest games, they seemed mostly unpolished (Nue Windows is considered well-made, though it's not accurately an Arkanoid clone even though the gameplay is pretty similar). In this game, Tangent decided to make a more experienced Arkanoid style game while incorporating elements from Touhou 1 into it. The text on the blu-ray discs says "呪いビデオ", which is probably a grammatically incorrect form of "呪いのビデオ" (noroi no bideo, "cursed video"). The Noroko's do not shoot after you "respawn" until your ball hits a disc, except when only 1 disc remains. It was originally planned to have the game restart the level after it was completed (and have one of the spell card unlocking goals be "beat 2 levels of the second game"), but it was ultimately dropped because it was considered to be pointless and not motivating by Tangent. The third game is a Kaboom! clone. While Tangent had previously made a Kaboom miniseries consisting of 4 games (3 of which have gameplay similar to Kaboom!), this one is still different from those games. In particular, the falling objects that are to be caught now do not fall at fixed intervals (as they do in the games in the Kaboom miniseries), and the player's catchment area does not decrease as they lose lives. This was something that Tangent considered could have been changed in the original Kaboom! ''Atari game. The change is observed in the ''Kaboom! clone Atari porn game Beat 'em & Eat 'em and also in I Hate Everything!. Though some people (e.g. Mike Matei from Cinemassacre) might think that the original mechanic actually makes the game better due to a trick that lets you play Kaboom! ''longer. The final game is the only non-mouse game in the collection. The game's icon is also the original clicker game's app icon. It is possible to unlock a spell card attack (that is based on Fantasy Seal from Touhou) by meeting one of several goals stated in the instructions for this final game in one of the previous games. The setting is directly inspired by the first "level" of ''Clicker Game Curse Video, but otherwise there was not much thought put into this part of the game. The background music alternates between 2 pieces of music, one of which is featured in Clicker Game Curse Video when the shrine maiden arrives to exterminate copies of Noroko. External review "I Hate Everything A game from http://shogikappa.tumblr.com/ Price: Completely Free I Hate Everything is a fangame game based around the Android app Clicker Game Curse Video, and consists of a small collection of games with a plot to join them together. This one was really quick to pick up and play. The game starts you off with the story presented in the style of a Visual Novel – you, a shrine maiden, overhear your neighbor Urara and her evil plan to curse everyone by means of a video. After the story finishes, you get to the first level – Urara is being delivered truckloads of VHS tapes to put the cursed video on, and you must stop them from getting to her. You must throw traffic cones at trucks and stop deliverymen on foot by walking up to them. This plays similar in a way to Tapper, and in a similar way to an old game like Tapper you have to use your imagination a little bit – the trucks are just blocks with other blocks on them. This game took me little time and only one try, but was good. After cleraing that, another story segment goes by before the second level opens up. Playing similar to the first game in the Touhou Project series – Highly Responsive to Prayers – you must destroy cursed Blu-Ray discs and dodge projectiles being thrown by the Norokos from the videos. If you’ve never played HRtP before, imagine Arkanoid except that you can shoot the ball while it’s in the air to make it bounce upwards. This level had caused me the most frustration, as it was the hardest of the bunch. Dodging projectiles once two thirds of the discs were destroyed became a bit tough, and occasionally they would block me from getting to the orb causing a loss of a life. In addition to the projectiles, I found that paying attention to where I hit the orb became necessary as trying to bounce the orb off of my side would usually cause the orb to bounce downwards instead of angling it. After about twenty minutes, I had finally cleared this game due to getting three multiball power-ups at the same time and having them destroy everything. After more story, the next level opens up to be played – in this level you must reflect signals containing the cursed video from being broadcast to people via satellite. This game plays similar to Kaboom! as you move left and right to bounce all of the signals. One nice thing is that if you lose a life on a wave, the game backs up a wave and starts you on a slower speed before going back up to the one you had failed at. I found this game to be quite simple to beat – it does get a bit fast, but as long as you can control your hand from flying side to side and overshooting the target then the twelve levels needed is easy enough to get through. Finally, after one more bit of story, you get presented the final level which funnily enough uses the app symbol for Clicker Game Curse Video to signify what it is. In this level, you must stop Urara by going into her house and recovering tapes from her so that she can’t make more. This level has you moving around, dodging projectiles and Norokos while grabbing tapes. One item which you can get is a spellcard to clear the Norokos from the screen, but I hadn’t matched the requirements for this myself and just went in without it. After three tries of attempting dodging and failing, I ended up just brute-forcing my way up to Noroko and mashing the spacebar to take all of the tapes – surprisingly, this actually worked and I had cleared the level. It’s not the best way possible, but it had worked. After getting all of the tapes, one last segment of story comes up between you and Urara, then you get and ending and the game returns you to the main game selection screen. Overall, this was a nice little title. I did get a bit frustrated on the second level as I felt that luck was a bit more of the prevailing aspect which was required to get past it, but I didn’t have any other real moments like that. One feature present in this game which I don’t see in many other arcade-y Game Maker titles is the addition of a continue system – say I were to have given up at the second level, I could’ve took a break and come right back instead of having to run through the story and first game all over again. My biggest complaint has to be how short the whole game is, but I can forgive it as the four sub-games inside the main game were all done well enough that I did come back after two weeks and give them another run. If you have any sort of interest in a quick little skill test made out of renditions of classic games, I’d say give it a shot – it’s simple to pick up and play, and best of all it’s completely free. Download I Hate Everything at http://www.mediafire.com/file/enc7lfl12d4265a/I_hate_everything.exe" ''- BurritoBeans'' Category:Tangent's Creations